Double Trouble
by YamiSerenity
Summary: Kenshin & co. run into trouble when a mysterious old woman gives Kenshin what he desires most... something deadly... (complete!)
1. Chapter 1

Double Trouble: Chapter 1  
  
Konnichi'wa! Ok. I was planning to put a different Kenshin fic up as my first fic on ff.net, but in light of some things I've read in other fics (certain facts from the show, it seems), I gonna have to scrap that one. It makes me really sad, too, cause I loved it!! Ah well, at least my characters won't kill me anymore... they didn't like the fic.  
  
Tomoko (OC from the soon-to-scrapped Kenshin fic I mentioned): YAY!!!  
  
*sniff sniff* ANYHOW... who's gonna do the disclaimer? Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: I refuse, that I do!! You torture me enough in this fic!!  
  
*glares at him, then turns to someone else* Sanosuke??  
  
Sanosuke: *rolls his eyes* Yeah, whatever. *sighs* Duck-  
  
Ooo oo! That's me!! *waves*  
  
Sanosuke: -doesn't own any Rurouni Kenshin chars, places, or events except the ones in this fic that she made up. Like the old woman. So don't sue her. *blinks* What old woman?  
  
*laughs nervously* Uh... uh... JUST READ THE FIC!! *runs away*  
  
~!_______~!~_______~!~_______~!~_______~!~_______~!~_______~!~________~!~  
  
"How does beef stew sound?"  
  
Kaoru just HAD to say those words, Kenshin thought to himself as Ayama and Suzume's happy giggles stung like needles into his pounding head. He wished he'd stayed at the dojo. Lately, the hitokiri had been restless, and the effort of keeping him at bay was taking its toll. He sighed, hanging back a bit from his chattering group.  
  
"Excuse me, sir."  
  
Kenshin lifted his head off his chest. An old woman stood off to the side of the road. The swordsman put ton a false smile. "May I help you?" he asked, trying to sound cheerful.  
  
"Your spirit seems troubled," she commented.  
  
Kenshin dropped his smile. Something wasn't right here. "How can you tell?" he said suspiciously.  
  
"One's eyes are the gateway to their soul."  
  
Kenshin was suddenly overwhelmed with the feeling that there was no one else around, that he and the old lady were alone. "Who are you?" he demanded. This was NOT a normal person.  
  
Her eyes glittered strangely. "What do you desire most?"  
  
"Why?" He didn't trust this woman at all.  
  
"I will grant it."  
  
Was she serious!? After a moment, he decided it couldn't hurt, so he began thinking. What did he desire most? Immediately, his mind wandered to the source of his headache. Out loud, he said, "What I desire most... is to not have this damn conflict with the battousai go on in my head!"  
  
Without warning, the pain in his head increased what seemed to be a hundredfold. Letting out a scream, he dropped to his knees, clutching his head. The pain spread throughout his body, into the very depths of his soul. Amidst this torture, one thought branded itself in his mind.  
  
He was being torn in two.  
  
____________________  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Kaoru stopped suddenly and glanced back. "Where's Kenshin?"  
  
"Don't tell me we lost him..." Yahiko sighed.  
  
"C'mon!" Sanosuke protested. "Let's just goon without him! I'll bet he went back to the dojo or something. He didn't look like he was feeling very well when we left!"  
  
"But Kenshin would say something to us, wouldn't he?" Kaoru said doubtfully. "If he did go back?"  
  
"Don't worry about Ken-san," Megumi insisted. "He can handle himself. Sanosuke's right, let's go on. Kaoru started to nod-  
  
-when a long scream spilt the air like a knife. And THAT did it for Kaoru. She took off running in the direction of the scream.  
  
"Kaoru!!" Yahiko shouted, he and the other two chasing after her, leaving to the two young girls with Dr. Gensai. When they caught up to her, Kaoru was standing in the road looking horrified, hands covering her mouth. Sanosuke followed her gaze until he saw the source of her fright.  
  
It was Kenshin, but not as they'd ever seen him before. He lay writhing on the ground, tears of pain pouring from wide violet eyes. He gripped his head tightly in his hands. However, even stranger and more terrifying than this was the man standing next to the swordsman. A redhead. In a white hakama and fuchsia gi.  
  
With burning, amber eyes.  
  
Hitokiri battousai.  
  
Kenshin really had been torn in two.  
  
~!_______~!~_______~!~_______~!~_______~!~_______~!~_______~!~________!~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Short, yes, I know. My chappies tend to be short. Sigh. I wrote this in the middle of the night, so forgive me if something sounds off or someone's OOC. I'm actually quite proud of this fic! I'm eager to find out how the public likes it, so keep those reviews coming, k? As before, feel free to send in any ideas for this fic. And I do take requests for other fics, so send me those too! See ya next chappie!! ^ ^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Double Trouble: Chapter 2  
  
Hi again! *look nervous* Gomen nasai, fans!!! I know this chappie took FOREVER to get up... but Return of Sen is gonna take longer. I've had Spirited Away writer's block... I'm gonna get it up as soon as possible, though, so bear with me! Onegai!! Alright then! Who's up for the disclaimer? Yahiko?  
  
Yahiko: Fine, whatever. *nod* Duck-  
  
Ooo oo! That's me! I'm Duck!! *waves frantically*  
  
Yahiko: -does not own anything Rurouni Kenshin, as much as she'd like to. She owns the old woman in this fic because she made her up, and she also owns the events in this fic, so you can't use them without her permission.  
  
ON WITH THE FIC!!! ^ ^  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
"KENSHIN!!" Kaoru cried as her legs gave way under her and she collapsed. Sanosuke caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
Kenshin didn't move. The battousai blinked, then looked himself over. He gazed down at his vagabond counterpart with disdain. He tugged his (Kenshin's) sword from his belt (Battousai didn't have his own sword).  
  
"First thing to do is get a new sword," Battousai said to himself. "This reverse blade sword will do for now, I suppose, but I should dispose of it soon." He turned to the smirking old woman. "Arigato for granting that fool's wish!" He began walking away.  
  
"Come back here!"  
  
Battousai looked back. Kaoru scrambled to her feet again and glared.  
  
"Don't you dare leave!" she fumed. He raised a brow then narrowed his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Oh don't worry your pretty head, Kaoru-dono," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I wouldn't dream of leaving you behind!" Swiftly, he stepped over Kenshin and grabbed Kaoru around the shoulders tightly. She let out a squeak and struggled against his grip. Battousai smirked as he drew his sword.  
  
"Kaoru!!" Yahiko shouted. "Put her down right now or I'll-"  
  
"You'll what?" Battousai taunted. "Fight m- OWW!!"  
  
Kaoru had bitten his arm. He cursed and sent her reeling with a smack of the reverse blade sword. She shrieked as she went down, clutching her right arm.  
  
"Damn girl," he muttered and walked off.  
  
Sanosuke turned furiously to the old woman. He grabbed the front of her kimono and hauled her so their faces were level.  
  
"I demand an explanation!!" he snarled. "What did you do to Kenshin!?"  
  
The woman gave a snicker. "Your Kenshin wished for the conflict with the battousai not to be in his head any longer. So I moved it outside instead!"  
  
Sanosuke made a fist. "Why you-"  
  
"Kaoru... dono..."  
  
Sanosuke whipped his head around. Kenshin had managed to crawl to Kaoru's side and was watching her worriedly. He sat on his haunches, a hand resting on her shoulder, his tears drying on his cheeks.  
  
"Kenshin's ok!!" Yahiko cried in relief.  
  
"Listen you!" Sanosuke's attention was back on the old woman. "You're gonna Kenshin and Battousai back together again, you hear me??"  
  
"I can't. The wish can't be undone while Kenshin is happy with it," she cackled.  
  
"NANI!? Kenshin isn't happy!!..." He glances back over at his friend. "...is he?"  
  
______________  
  
Once back at the dojo, Megumi took Kaoru to her room to check on her arm. Kenshin began making some rice for when they was through. Yahiko watched him cook, slightly concerned.  
  
"Kenshin..." he said quietly. "Are you sure you're ok?" Kenshin nodded. He was starting to feel guilty. It was his fault the battousai was loose, but somehow... He dolloped rice into bowls for everyone. Somehow... he was glad.  
  
Megumi entered the room.  
  
"How's Kaoru??" Yahiko asked quickly. Megumi smiled.  
  
"She's got a bad gash on her right arm from the reverse blade sword. She won't be able to use that arm for a few weeks. Other than that and a few bruises, she'll be fine." He let out relieved sigh.  
  
Kenshin grabbed Kaoru's bowl. "I'll go take Kaoru-dono's food to her, that I will. Go on and eat without me."  
  
_____________  
  
"Kaoru-dono?"  
  
Kenshin slid open the screen. Kaoru lay on her futon, her bandaged arm resting on her blanket. She glanced over as the rurouni came in.  
  
"Oh... hello, Kenshin," she murmured, avoiding his gaze. He knelt beside her as she sat up. He held out her rice, smiling gently. She took it in her good hand. "Arigato."  
  
Her kimono fell off one shoulder. She didn't seem to notice, but Kenshin did. His eyes narrowed slightly as he noticed something.  
  
"Kaoru-dono... those bruises..." He pointed at her shoulder and her collar. "How... how could you get those...?" Kaoru blinked, then glanced down at herself. Blushing, she reached with her bad arm to pull her kimono back up, but the rurouni touched her hand softly. "Megumi said you weren't to be using that arm, that she did. Let me."  
  
Kaoru blushed a shade darker as Kenshin delicately took hold of the fabric and pulled it slowly back onto her shoulder. Accidentally, he nudged one of the large bruises. Kaoru winced.  
  
"Oh! Gomen nasai, Kaoru-dono!!" Kenshin gasped, quickly yanking his hand away.  
  
"I-it's ok, Kenshin." Kaoru smiled weakly, setting her rice on the floor beside her.  
  
"So, where did you get those bruises?"  
  
That question earned the rurouni a huge lump on the head and a cry of "Why were you looking down there in the first place!?".  
  
A moment later, Kaoru calmed down. "The battousai... when I tried to stop him from leaving with your sword... he grabbed my shoulders... I must have gotten them then..." She shivered involuntarily. "He was so strong... I was afraid I was going to break when he touched me..."  
  
"Don't worry about the battousai anymore, Kaoru-dono."  
  
Kaoru lifted her eyes to look at Kenshin. "How can I not worry?"  
  
"I'll take care of him, that I will. I promise." He smiled. "Now I'm sure you're hungry. Go on and eat."  
  
"Kenshin..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I can't eat."  
  
"Why not, Kaoru-dono?"  
  
She pointed to her bandaged arm. "I'm right handed. Using my left hand is like Sanosuke paying off his tab at the Akabeko."  
  
A sweatbead trailed down the back of the rurouni's head. "In other words... it'll never happen." Kaoru nodded.  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments. Then Kenshin picked up the rice. Kaoru blinked.  
  
"Kenshin, what..."  
  
He held out the chopsticks, loaded with rice, in front of her. Slowly understanding, Kaoru's blush returned as she opened her mouth.  
  
And Kenshin fed her.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I'm kinda proud of this chappie, especially the... the part where... ARRRRRGGGG!!!  
  
All chars: *suddenly look for things to do*  
  
Alright!! WHO snuck in the Kenshin/Kaoru FLUFF!?!?!  
  
Kenshin: *tries to look innocent*  
  
*grabs the back of Kenshin's gi* Grr... You KNOW how much I hate that pairing, SHINTA...  
  
Kenshin: *frowns* Why do you have to call me that?... *sigh*  
  
So fans... *glare at Kenshin* While I'm dealing with Mr Loverboy here, onegai onegai review!! Until next chappie... ^ ^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Double Trouble: Chapter 3  
  
Welcome back, welcome back, friends... guess where I went today!? THE HARDWARE STOOOORE!!!  
  
Sanosuke: *holds his head* Just shaddap... I don't see how you can STAND that Weird Al guy...  
  
*smacks him* YOU shaddap, mister "sharp as a bowling ball"! And do the disclaimer!!  
  
Sanosuke: *rolls eyes* Duck doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin, don't sue her, blah blah blah... enjoy the fic, blah blah blah...  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
"So what are you gonna do now, Kenshin?"  
  
Sanosuke stood by the rurouni, who was doing the laundry. He never quite figured out why his friend was obsessed with this job, but he didn't ask. He folded his arms. "Well? Somehow, I don't think you'll just sit around and wash clothes while Battousai is out and about. Right?"  
  
Kenshin took a moment to reply, his bangs casting a shadow over his eyes. "I... suppose I'll go after him, that I will."  
  
Sanosuke raised a brow. "And when were you going to tell us this? Knowing Kaoru, she'll need to get ready. I mean, I'm always ready to go, but Kaoru and the others-"  
  
"I'm going alone." The rurouni stood, wringing out a training gi and hanging it up on the line.  
  
"No way, Kenshin! There's no way we're letting you leave again!"  
  
He didn't sat anything. He just stood there, clutching the dripping gi in his trembling fists. ...wait, trembling? Sanosuke blinked. Kenshin was trembling? "...Kenshin?" he said. "You ok?"  
  
"You don't understand," he murmured so quietly Sanosuke almost didn't catch it. He whipped his head up. Sanosuke stared. Kenshin's violet eyes, filled with tears, made him look like a tormented soul. "You don't understand!" he repeated a little louder. "For ten long years, I wandered, suppressing all emotion so I wouldn't break my oath not to kill! But when I met Kaoru- dono... I had to work twice as hard! She awoke my feelings, but I couldn't show it, or else Battousai would come out! And now that he's out there, I don't have to - I can't hold it all back anymore!..."  
  
Sanosuke was silent. He hadn't expected such a speech from the rurouni, and he didn't know what he should say back. Fortunately (or unfortunately, take your pick) he didn't have to think of what he was gonna say next. He sensed someone come up behind him. Spinning around, the sight of a certain old woman brought a snarl to his lips.  
  
"What do you want, old hag!?" he growled. She smirked.  
  
"I couldn't help but overhearing your conversation," she said. ("I'll bet you could," Sanosuke mumbled angrily.) "Decided to go after your other half, have you?"  
  
Kenshin nodded. "It's the only thing to do, that it is."  
  
"Going to try to kill him? Are you sure that's very wise? If you do manage to kill him, you'll never be back to the way you were before I granted your wish. Did you think of that?"  
  
"I... I admit I didn't. But at least Battousai won't be loose in public any longer..."  
  
The old woman shrugged. "Alright then, if that's your choice, if you don't want to be one with him... I just came by to see what you were going to do... farewell..." And she started to walk off.  
  
She hadn't taken two steps when there was Sanosuke in front of her. "What did you say!? You WOULD HAVE put Kenshin and Battousai together again!?!"  
  
"Of course. But Kenshin would rather kill his other half, so let me be on my-"  
  
"No, please put us back together!!"  
  
Out of nowhere, the rurouni got in front of the woman on his knees. Sanosuke's eyes went wide. He hadn't expected THAT out of his friend... "Please!! You must do it, that you must!! Please!?"  
  
"Fine, fine, if that's your final decision. All you must do is bring Battousai here and I'll perform the spell to put you together."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Yeah, this chappie is the shortest yet. It was gonna be longer but I'm gonna be at camp all this week and I wanted to put SOMETHING up, you know? Gomen Kenshin got a little OOC up there... oh well, I was listening to my new Weird Al CD while writing this chappie. I promise it'll be better next time. Review, onegai! And vote on which new fic you want! The poll's in Return of Sen! Arigatooooooo!!! ^ ^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Double Trouble: Chapter 4  
  
Hello hello! Yes, I LIVE!! Gomen nasai, I know I promised the next chapter of Return of Sen after I got back from vacation but... You know, what with school and friends and stuff... and I lost that inspiration I got at camp... which is why I got THIS chapter out as fast as I could!! Don't hate me!! *pokes Kenshin* Do the disclaimer.  
  
Kenshin: *shrugs* Duck-dono doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin characters, places, events, etc etc. If you sue her, all you'll get is a couple of stupid- I mean, LOVELY drawings by Duck-dono herself!  
  
And just so you know, if you have a problem with this fic, don't report me. Email me first. I really don't like people who think they're all high and mighty for reporting someone. If you just straight out don't like the fic, deal with it! No one's forcing you to read my stuff! Go find another fic you like better! Thank you!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The old woman decided to remain at the dojo until Kenshin and Battousai were whole again. Much to Kenshin's displeasure, she took over his jobs of cooking and doing laundry and made him train and keep an eye out for news of Battousai. Fortunately, Sanosuke and Yahiko both pitched in to listen for news, leaving the rurouni pretty much free to train 24/7. Kaoru wanted to help too, but Megumi wouldn't let her use her injured arm at all.  
  
The old woman, whose name turned out to be Tsukai, could produce illusions. She used this skill to help Kenshin train, which they were doing as the author decided to resume the story.  
  
Kenshin stared uneasily at the wooden practice sword in his hand. Tsukai sat against the wall in front of him. She raised a brow at his expression.  
  
"Are you reconsidering your decision, young man?" she asked.  
  
"No... I'm just not sure I can train with a wooden sword. I'm afraid one strike will break it in half, that I am."  
  
"Actually, wood will not touch my illusions," she corrected. "Ah! But I have a solution." From the folds of her kimono, she presented the handle of a sword... but just that, no blade. She held it out to Kenshin. He took and was shocked when he realized it was heavy enough to have a blade attached. In fact, it was the same weight as his reverse blade sword... Tsukai snatched the wooden sword from him and pointed at the handle with it. "That will be your sword. I will make an illusion of a blade for it."  
  
"An illusionary blade to fight an illusionary foe... makes sense, that it does."  
  
Tsukai held up the wooden sword above her head. "Prepare yourself, Himura!" she shouted. A blinding light flashed. Kenshin threw his arm up to shield his eyes. When he put it down, the light was gone, and standing in front of him was a life sized, extremely realistic, glaring illusion of Battousai. The illusion smirked at him, pulling out the phantom reverse blade sword at its side and waved it tauntingly.  
  
Kenshin glanced down at the handle he held. It now had a shimmering blade connected to it, as if it has always been there.  
  
"Watch yourself, Himura," Tsukai warned him calmly as she sat down again. He looked back and nearly fell. The illusion Battousai was already attacking. He raised the glimmering sword just in time. To his surprise, he thought could hear the clang as the two blades met and ground against each other, neither of their wielders giving an inch. That is to say, Kenshin wasn't giving, but the force the mirage Battousai was slowly forcing him backwards.  
  
Kenshin sprang back and "sheathed" his sword (he didn't really have a sheath). "HITEN MITSU-" he began but was cut off as the illusion gave a great leap, heading for him from above. He took a step back, then jumped to the right. But the illusion seemed to have seen that coming. It kicked off from the ceiling and brought its sword down hard... and it wasn't the dull side. Kenshin braced his sword with both hands, barely noticing the tingling sensation he felt from it, spreading his feet. The illusion's sword smashed against it with a loud crash. Kenshin's feet made depressions in the floor; he felt his knees lock up. The phantom landed gracefully, then frowned and looked towards the door.  
  
There stood Kaoru, her bandaged arm in a sling. Her mouth hung open, and there was terror in her eyes.  
  
"T...the battousai...!?" she whispered.  
  
The illusion Battousai's mouth drew into a wicked smirk. Kaoru squeaked frightenedly. It walked toward her. She took a step back, hands trembling. Kenshin growled as it reached her. He furiously willed his knees to unlocked but to no avail. He tried to move anyway. Pain shot up his legs and he had to stop. The illusion snickered as it glanced back at him, then leaned forward as if to kiss Kaoru. Kaoru was paralyzed by fear, eyes huge.  
  
"End this, Tsukai-dono!!" he called, struggling against the pain. "Please!!"  
  
The illusion's lips were a hair from Kaoru's when it dissolved into smoke with a low hiss. At that moment, the rurouni's knees became free, and good thing, too; Kaoru fainted. He shot forward using the god-like speed of the Hiten Mitsurugi and caught her gently. He turned his sights on Tsukai.  
  
"Why did your illusion do that!?" he demanded. The old woman frowned at the floor.  
  
"It only did what the real Battousai will do if he finds Kaoru."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Listen well, Himura!" Tsukai insisted. "The battousai knows you, he IS you. He knows your major weaknesses and will take advantage of you! If killing civilians will torment your soul, he will do it. But if killing the Kamiya girl will utterly destroy your mind, as I imagine it will, then he will do that. He will show no mercy. He will try to take Kaoru and bring you to your knees. Understand that; he wants you dead."  
  
Kenshin nodded, holding Kaoru to his chest. "I understand, that I do. But you listen, too: many before have wanted me dead and none have succeeded. I will stop Battousai, and I won't let him lay a finger on Kaoru!!" ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Once again, quite short. Gomen nasai! I'm just not good at making my chapters lengthy. Besides, if you like Yu-Gi-Oh! or YuYu Hakusho, don't complain. I've been starting some other fics and you'll appreciate it when they finally get posted. But for them, I need to know a few things, so if you know the answers, please let me know! I need to know:  
  
How many years has Pegasus had the Millennium Eye?  
  
What are those things Kaiba developed called? They were on episodes between Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. They're like big chair things. You put your deck in them and sit in them and you go into suspended animation or something. Your mind goes to this game world where you use your deck to duel "real" monsters in the game. On one of the episodes, there was a princess that looked like Mokuba! I can't remember what they're called!  
  
What is Hiei's last name? Does he even HAVE a last name?  
  
Is Kurama's name spelled "Suuichi" or "Shuichi"?  
  
Please review! See you next chapter! ^ ^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Double Trouble: Chapter 5  
  
Feel lucky fans!!! I've posted chappies on this AND Return of Sen! AND the first chappie of a new fic I hope you all love! Go check it out, it's a Yu- Gi-Oh! fic called "The Prophecy Books - Book 1: Prophecy Met". Well, I suppose you don't HAVE check it out... but I'd really appriciate it! But if you do, read the new chappie first, k? Heheh. YAHIKO-CHAN!! Do the disclaimer onegai!!  
  
Yahiko: Duck doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin. Not its chars, events, places, nothing! Thank kami, or else she'd own me!! If she owned Rurouni Kenshin, Battousai would be coming out a LOT more often, and Saitoh would compare every single person he ever met to a different animal.  
  
*grins* Don't forget to mention it'd be a total Kenshin/Sanosuke yaoi!  
  
Yahiko: *shudders* Don't even make me THINK about that!!  
  
On with the fic!! ^ ^  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kenshin continued to sit in the training hall, leaning against the wall, Kaoru laying in his arms, still passed out. The rurouni gave a sigh and rested his head against the wall so as to stare up at the ceiling. For the first time, he tried to imagine a fight against the real Battousai and found it quite difficult. It just seemed impossible to see himself fighting him. He cursed himself for making that stupid wish in the first place. It was all his fault!!  
  
Kaoru stirred in his arms. He let out a relieved breath. Her eyes fluttered open. Kenshin smiled down at her. He watched her eyes widen and fill with fear. She let out a shriek and clambered out of his arms, stumbling away from him.  
  
"Battousai!!" she cried, shielding her head with both arms. "P-please don't touch me!..."  
  
Kenshin reached out for her. "Kaoru-dono, please! Your arm! You need to be careful, that you do!!" She peeked out between her arms. The rurouni could see tears welling up in her eyes. Slowly, she lowered them.  
  
"K...Kenshin!!" She jumped back into his arms, hugging him around the neck. He "oro"ed briefly, then embraced her back. He felt her tears leak through his worn gi, wetting his shoulder. After a minute or so, he touched her arms. She pulled them away, gazing at him.  
  
"I didn't realize he frightened you so much." They both knew who he meant. Kaoru didn't reply right away, and Kenshin didn't push it.  
  
"It... it wasn't really him here... was it?"  
  
"No." He shook his head. He took her bandaged arm and pulled it out of the sling. "I'm just making sure you didn't injure your arm further, that I am," he said before she could ask. He studied it for a moment, then gently guided it back into the sling. "It's as fine as it can be right now."  
  
"Why... why did I see him here?" Kaoru asked, brushing tears out of her eyes.  
  
"Tsukai-dono was helping me train. She produced an image of Battousai for me to fight. If I knew it would react like that, I would have warned you, that I would..."  
  
Kaoru cradled her wounded arm against her chest. "So I didn't... didn't imagine Battou- it, trying to kiss me...?"  
  
"Oh, Kaoru-dono!"  
  
Kenshin wrapped his arms around her again, holding her tightly. She blinked and blushed faintly. It was a beautiful moment.  
  
"KENSHIN!!"  
  
Sanosuke and Yahiko burst into the room, both out of breath. Kenshin looked up from Kaoru's shoulder. They normally would have commented on the two hugging before them, but today they didn't have time for something as trivial and humorous as that.  
  
"Kenshin, it's Battousai!" Sanosuke yelled.  
  
"He was seen in town!" Yahiko agreed quickly. "He's here, Kenshin, he's here!!" ______  
  
The akakami (means redhead!) strode down the street, amber eyes burning from under a wave of blood red hair. People fell over themselves to get out of his way; he gave off a dangerous aura, and they could all feel it. Soon the street was completely empty, aside from him. He glance about, at faces peeking out at him from the lighted windows of the Akabeko. These quickly ducked out of sight.  
  
Battousai smirked. Fear, that's what he loved. Fear and blood. And soon, he would have the blood of the foolish rurouni. He could sense it, and his bloodsense was never wrong. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Kenshin: *sweatbead, stands there with Duck sprawled out on the floor, clutching the leg of his hakama* Oro...  
  
*wails* Kenshin, why am I writing this fic!?!? I really LIKE Battousai!! I don't believe he's a psycho guy obsessed with killing!!! He's just... willing to go so far as to kill to stand up for what he thinks is right!! He's like Slytherins! HE'S MISUNDERSTOOD!!!  
  
Kenshin: *sinks to the floor, holding his head with one hand* Orororo...  
  
Sano: *tries not to snicker* While they're busy doing that, Duck wants me to to tell ya: she still needs to know a few things for future fics. Just between you and me, they're all for that new Yu-Gi-Oh! fic she just posted. So if you want more chapters on that thing, someone'd better answer her... so no pressure! *grins*  
  
How many years has Pegasus had the Millennium Eye? Also, how long was it between Cecilia dying and Pegasus getting the Eye?  
  
What are those things Kaiba developed called? They were on episodes between Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. They're like big chair things. You put your deck in them and sit in them and you go into suspended animation or something. Your mind goes to this game world where you use your deck to duel "real" monsters in the game. It's like virtual reality or something, kinda like The World. On one of the episodes, there was a princess that looked like Mokuba! I can't remember what they're called!  
  
*sniffles* Well, Kenshin's not gonna help me, so. *points to the button on the bottom of the screen labeled "Go"* Selct review and click it! *mimes clicking* Chika chika!! Click! Go! Review!! No reviews for Duck means fics go BYE BYE!! So review!! Arigato! See you next chappie!! ^ ^ 


	6. Chapter 6

Double Trouble: Chapter 6  
  
Lalala. I don't feel like talking much before this chapter. I think I'll just talk afterwards. Nice change, huh? ...don't answer that.  
  
Tsukai: Duck doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin at all. That honor goes to Nobuhiro Watsuki. All she owns is me, as I am an OC. And remember to review!  
  
On with the fic!! ^ ^  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Silence.  
  
For the first time in what seemed like forever, the Kamiya dojo was completely silent.  
  
Well, not completely silent. The words of Yahiko and Sanosuke still rang through the training hall, though they'd been said long ago. They continued to permeate the air like a thick fog. They hung there, tauntingly, in the ears of everyone in the hall.  
  
'Kenshin, it's Battousai!'  
  
'He was seen in town! He's here, Kenshin, he's here!'  
  
"So." Kenshin let the word slip from his lips slowly. He was still embracing Kaoru, though it was now more to ease the girl's trembling. "He's come."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Yahiko asked. "Kenshin? Are you going to fight him?"  
  
Kenshin didn't reply. He held Kaoru tightly to his chest. He watched the floor, as though thinking. Finally, he stood with Kaoru and tried to detach himself from her. Ah, but Kaoru would have none of that. She clung to him, tears in her eyes. Kenshin shook his head and gently coaxed her arms away, offering her to Yahiko. The boy took her, startled. The rurouni headed for the door.  
  
"No!!" Kaoru let out a cry, struggling against her student's grip. "Don't leave me!! This is too much like Kyoto!!"  
  
He stopped. Hesitated. "Except you followed me to Kyoto." He turned around again, eyes shadowed. Then he lifted his head, and the shadow passed away. "And even that turned out alright in the end, didn't it?" A sad smile crossed his face. "Besides. I'm not even leaving town this time." He put his back to them again. "But Sanosuke... Yahiko..."  
  
"Yeah, Kenshin?"  
  
"I want you two to keep Kaoru-dono here. Out of the path of danger. I... have reason to believe Battousai will try to hurt her, that I do. You need to protect her while Tsukai-dono and I try to defeat Battousai."  
  
"Did someone say my name?" Tsukai asked, stepping into the room. Seeing the look on each person's face, she sighed and nodded. "I can guess what's going on here."  
  
Kenshin nodded. "I was just telling them not to let Kaoru come with us."  
  
"Good."  
  
"But Kenshin!!"  
  
The look on the rurouni's face silenced her. "I've made up my mind, Kaoru- dono!" He shook his head. "But I can promise you one thing..." Kaoru swallowed and waited. After a moment, Kenshin finished, "I will come back to you, that I will."  
  
Suddenly, the silence in the dojo shattered as applause sounded. With a gasp, everyone turned to see one amber-eyed swordsman standing among them, clapping. Kaoru flinched visibly in Yahiko's arms. Sanosuke narrowed his eyes and made a fist at his side. Kenshin's eyes widened.  
  
"How touching, foolish rurouni," Battousai smirked, ceasing his applause. "Too bad you won't be able to keep that promise." With that, he began to leave. "We are going to fight by the river." And he was gone.  
  
"Well, this is it, then," Kenshin commented softly, a shadow once more caressing his eyes. "See you later, Kaoru-dono." He and the elderly woman left too. Kaoru let out a cry and fainted.  
  
___________  
  
(No, of COURSE I'm not ending it there! I was going to, but I felt guilty for the chapters being to short. So here's a little more. I expect reviews for this! ^ ^)  
  
___________  
  
"You cannot win. You know that, don't you?" the hitokiri said as his rurouni counterpart appeared before him by the raging river. Kenshin didn't reply. "For one thing, you have no sword to fight me with. And I happen to have TWO." The rurouni watched as Battousai drew two blades partway, one on each side of him. On the right was a regular sword. The hitokiri indicated it with a nod of his head. "I am going to fight you with this one." The one on the left was Kenshin's sakabato (reverse blade sword). "And this one... I will do THIS with!"  
  
Battousai sheathed it quickly and tossed it into the rushing currents. With a smirk, he glanced over at a nearby tree. Reluctantly, Kenshin looked too, and let out a gasp.  
  
"No! Kaoru-dono!!"  
  
___________  
  
Kaoru hid behind a tree along the river. Fainting at the dojo? Hah! That'd was just an act to make Sanosuke and Yahiko leave her alone. Sanosuke had laid her on her futon and left her. Bad move on his part! The moment he was out of earshot, she'd gone after Kenshin. Peeking around the thick trunk, she could see both the hitokiri and rurouni standing there.  
  
"And this one..." Battousai was saying, "I will do THIS with!" Kaoru watched, eyes going wide, as he sheathed the sakabato and threw it into the river. She gasped. Kenshin's sword! Battousai then turned his gaze on her. Kenshin looked too.  
  
"No! Kaoru-dono!!" Kenshin cried. "What are you doing here!?"  
  
But Kaoru ignored him. Dashing out from behind her tree, she leapt into the river after the sword. The rurouni's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.  
  
"KAORU!!!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
So here we are, on the brink of the fight. What's gonna happen to Kaoru? Whadya think the outcome will be? I mean, SURE we could say Kenshin will win, but what's the fun in that? Tell you what: you send me an ending that you might not expect and I'll post the one I like the most. How's that? I'd let you readers vote for YOUR fav, but my last vote... didn't go so well.  
  
Sanosuke: Don't you still need those questions answered, Duck?  
  
Oh yeah!!:  
  
How many years has Pegasus had the Millennium Eye? Also, how long was it between Cecilia dying and Pegasus getting the Eye?  
  
What are those things Kaiba developed called? They were on episodes between Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. They're like big chair things. You put your deck in them and sit in them and you go into suspended animation or something. Your mind goes to this game world where you use your deck to duel "real" monsters in the game. It's like virtual reality or something, kinda like The World. On one of the episodes, there was a princess that looked like Mokuba! I can't remember what they're called!  
  
What's Cecilia's Japanese name?  
  
Oh, and I'm going to thank all my reviewers at once at the end of the fic. That said, I think I'll leave you to ponder your endings. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! See you next chappie!! ^ ^ 


	7. Chapter 7

Double Trouble: Chapter 7  
  
*bows* Please forgive me on this chapter... it's the big fight with the Battousai, and I really suck at fight scenes. So the fight's short (as usual). Sorry! I hate doing short chapters, but it just takes me forever and all, so I can't help it. I'm working on it, tho!  
  
Sanosuke: *rolls his eyes* Whatever.  
  
Kenshin: *grumbles a bit* Why is it I haven't even read this chapter yet?  
  
A big thank you to ladyoflothlorien04 for the end of the fight. Remember I asked for ideas on what should happen? Well, all the ones I received were really good. Thanks to everyone who gave me one! Of course, now ladyoflothlorien04 now knows the ending, but eh. *shrugs* I'm sure you don't mind, do you? *grins*  
  
Battousai: Lucy doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin. Don't sue her. If you do and you actually win, you won't get much. Trust me.  
  
Random person with clipboard: *pokes head in* Battousai, you're needed on stage!  
  
Battousai: *makes a run for his authoress' comp, aka the stage*  
  
On with the fic!! ^ ^  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kenshin continued to stare into the river, standing motionlessly. That Kaoru Kamiya had NOT just done what he thought she did!!  
  
(Brief flashback)  
  
"And this one..." Battousai was saying, "I will do THIS with!" Kaoru watched, eyes going wide, as he sheathed the sakabato and threw it into the river. She gasped. Kenshin's sword! Battousai then turned his gaze on her. Kenshin looked too.  
  
"No! Kaoru-dono!!" Kenshin cried. "What are you doing here!?"  
  
But Kaoru ignored him. Dashing out from behind her tree, she leapt into the river after the sword. The rurouni's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.  
  
"KAORU!!!"  
  
(End brief flashback)  
  
"It seems that woman is more of a fool than I thought she was," the Battousai commented, drawing his sword fully. "I simply never understood the point of living with her."  
  
Kenshin did not respond. He just stared into the rushing waters in some state of shock. "Kaoru-dono..." he murmured. "Why did you do it?..." But he knew. She wanted him to have his sword. She wanted him to have a chance. She'd probably do anything for him. Behind him, he heard Tsukai speak.  
  
"Battousai is actually right," she told him rather darkly. "Kaoru is a fool, and you certainly cannot fight him without your sakabato." She watched him closely. "I don't know what you were planning to do, but it had better work."  
  
"You should listen to the old hag, they tend to know things!" the hitokiri taunted. "Although it's too late for you." He leapt into the air. "Now you DIE!!" Kenshin turned and barely managed to fling himself out of the way before Battousai's blade struck the ground, sending up a flurry of grass and dirt. Kenshin stopped rolling and got halfway to his feet when he heard a sinister whisper behind him, "Too slow." Using every bit of speed he could muster, he ducked. The last strand of his hair had just started to descend with the rest of him when the sword flashed where Kenshin' s neck had been. This time, the rurouni successfully managed to get to his feet before having to jump out of the way again to avoid the deadly cutting edge.  
  
"What's the matter, rurouni?" Battousai jeered. "Tired of our little game already?" He launched himself at the other redhead for another attack.  
  
"Battousai is holding back," Tsukai muttered. "He's just taking his time, like a cat playing with a mouse." Louder, she called into the fray, "Himura, you can't dodge him forever!"  
  
Kenshin winced. It was already hard enough to follow Battousai's moves without having someone talking to him. "Tsukai-dono," he answered, keeping as little concentration on avoiding the blows as he dared, "if you have a better solution, I'd be delighted to hear it-- damn!!"  
  
"I thought you knew better than to allow yourself to get distracted during a fight!" Battousai told him, holding up his sword, which was now stained with crimson. Kenshin fell to one knee, clutching his side. Blood seeped between his fingers from the gash he now had in his flesh. Sweat dotted his forehead; he was panting. Not since Shishio had he been injured this early in a fight. But then again, he'd always had his sakabato, too.  
  
"Pay attention!!" the hitokiri shouted, seeing the his attention wavering from the pain. He shot forward once more, his blade pointing backwards, and drove the base of the hilt into Kenshin's forehead. The rurouni's eyes went as wide as they could as he fell to the ground on his back, stunned. He fought to stay conscious as the pain threatened to overwhelm him.  
  
In the midst of the agony resonating from his head, he felt something touch his throat, stopping his breath. Battousai loomed above him, his foot planted firmly on his neck. "I did not think you would last even this long," the man with the blazing amber eyes said. Kenshin clutched the ankle just above him in an attempt to pry off the thing blocking his breath. Between the pain in his side and head and the lack of oxygen, however, his efforts proved fruitless. Black clouded his vision as Battousai pressed harder and he heard a splash, seemingly far in the distance.  
  
"Pwah!!"  
  
Kaoru surfaced, coughing. She threw her good arm onto the ground. She clutched the sakabato in that hand. Retrieving it with one hand had not been a walk in the park. She looked up just in time to see Kenshin's arms go limp and his head loll to one side, facing her. She surpressed a scream.  
  
Battousai lifted his gaze and smirked at the drenched woman at the river's edge. He raised his foot and took a step back. Kaoru slowly climbed all the way out of the water and collapsed there on her knees.  
  
"He..." he whispered, dropping the sakabato and covering her mouth. "Kenshin... is..." She shook her head and cried, "No! He's not dead! He CAN'T be!!"  
  
"Too bad he is! That fool of a rurouni is gone for good!!" Battousai laughed maliciously as Kaoru really screamed.  
  
Tsukai sadly hung her head, but she stopped abruptly. Without lifting her head again, she said with almost a triumphant air, "Look again."  
  
Both Kaoru and Battousai looked fearfully and disbelievingly, respectively, at the rurouni's body. A hand shaking violently slowly reached up and clutched the hem of Battousai's pant leg.  
  
"What!?" the hitokiri gasped. "I killed him!!" He shook his leg furiously. "Let go, you dead fool!!" But Kenshin didn't let go. One of his eyes cracked open a slit.  
  
"Tsukai... dono..." he wheezed out. "Finish... the fight..."  
  
Tsukai smirked and nodded. Clasping her hands together, she began mumbling a spell under her breath. Battousai's eyes bulged.  
  
"No!!" he yelled. "I'll kill him again before you get the chance!!" He lifted his sword high and started to bring it down on Kenshin's heart.  
  
Tsukai's hands flashed as she completed the spell. The sword halted a hair above Kenshin's chest, and the tip began dissolving into the air. Battousai screamed and tried to force the sword down further, but the rest continued disintegrating. The more he forced, the less sword he ended up with. Within moments, it reached his fingers. Screaming louder, he tried to shake it off. However, this only cause him to disappear faster. Finally, all that was left was his head, and soon, that too was gone. Kenshin let out a sigh.  
  
"It's... over..." he murmured.  
  
"Not quite," Tsukai said. "Look." Kenshin wearily lifted his eyes. What looked like another illusion of the Battousai, or perhaps a ghost, appeared in the air above him. It let out a haunting shriek, then flew directly into Kenshin's head. The rurouni's back arched in pain, tears flying from his eyes straight into the air. Kaoru rushed to his side as he relaxed again.  
  
"Kenshin...?" she whispered, wiping a bead of sweat from his scarred cheek. His eyes flickered back again and he smiled vaguely.  
  
"I'm... alright, Kaoru-dono... I'm whole again..."  
  
"Good." Kaoru smiled, then suddenly shook his shoulder with her good hand. "If you ever do this again, I swear I'll kill you myself!!"  
  
"Orororo...!!!!" ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
IT'S OVER!!! *flops*  
  
All chars who were in the fic: *cheer*  
  
Sanosuke: *breaks out the sake*  
  
*jumps up and snatches the sake from him* Bad Sano! No sake for you! *points to Yahiko* HE can't drink, and I refuse to let Kenshin get drunk again!  
  
Kaoru: *sweatbead* Eh, don't ask about the drunk Kenshin thing... you don't want to know.  
  
Thank you everyone for reading!! I love you all!!! *hugs readers, hugs reviewers twice* And those reviwers (the ones who have reviewed so far) are....  
  
Zero  
  
Lady Hawke  
  
hiyo myani  
  
Dove of Night  
  
Kayrie  
  
nobody  
  
flyinangel777  
  
Luna Angel  
  
ShilviGrl/Amyjenc1  
  
marywolfe32  
  
usukeurameshi  
  
Neptune21  
  
WhiteRabbit  
  
sakurablossoms6  
  
broken reverse blade sword  
  
Raiden-sama  
  
Samurai101  
  
SakuraLuna  
  
toni  
  
Karii  
  
Kat-gurl1  
  
the sacred night  
  
tocole  
  
bakumatsu2448  
  
Tomoe2Kenshin  
  
Mizu  
  
ladyoflothlorien04  
  
And anyone else I might have missed. Thanks again so much for everything, guys! I hope to get as much support for my other fics! ^ ^ Sayonara for now!! 


End file.
